


Noisy Car

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Reader insert, cas x reader, cas x you - Freeform, castiel (supernatural) x reader, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel x you - Freeform, spn fanfiction, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: I used an Enochian translator to translate the part in Enochian, so my apologizes that it’s probably not the Enochian that Castiel speaks, and probably isn’t correct. If anyone knows a better translator or just something I could use to write Enochian please let me know!





	Noisy Car

**Author's Note:**

> I used an Enochian translator to translate the part in Enochian, so my apologizes that it’s probably not the Enochian that Castiel speaks, and probably isn’t correct. If anyone knows a better translator or just something I could use to write Enochian please let me know!

Castiel smooths y/n’s hair down, caressing her face lovingly as he pulls the chair up to her bedside. He kisses her temple gently, and coos softly in her ear; stroking her hair, he kisses her cheek this time, bringing his hand to the other side of her face and turning her head gently to face him. He rests his forehead on hers, his heart breaking at his name falling weakly past her pale, chapped lips. “Shh,” he whispers. “You’ve lost a lot of blood, don’t strain yourself.” Her eyes are dull, yet they somehow light up when she meets his gaze, and he smiles softly to her, pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss. “I know, honeybee. You’re strong…” his voice comes out choked, and he bows his head, resting it in the crook of her neck. “I’m so sorry, y/n. I couldn’t get there…I’m useless without my powers.” Y/n reaches up weakly, tangles her fingers in his hair, and pulls his lips back to hers.

“Don’t say that…” she mumbles, letting go of him and closing her eyes. Castiel takes her hand in his, keeping one on the side of her face. “You’re still good for kissing,” she murmurs, a small smile brightening her features. “And talking, brightening my day, and cuddling…” Her eyes open slowly, and she beams up at him. “You’re still my Angel, Castiel. You’ll always be my Angel. No matter what. They can’t take that away from you, Cas. No one can.” His eyebrows furrow and he stares down at her.

“I do not understand why you’ve stayed so loyal to me, y/n.”

“You’ve stayed loyal to me,” she says, “and I love you.” She grins weakly. “So, if that means I have to put up with your whining about having to pee, then that’s fine. I’ll take it. I’ll take that over not having you any day.” Castiel’s face twists slightly.

“Urination is such an inconvenience,” he mumbles grumpily, kissing her cheek quickly. She nods.

“Yeah, Angel. I know.” Castiel smiles, pushing some of her hair out of her face. “I’m cold,” she mumbles.

“I’ll get you a blanket.” Castiel rises quickly, only to be stopped by her hand grabbing his arm. 

“You could just hold me.” She says. “You’re a lot warmer than a blanket.” Castiel glances at the door as if that will give him the answers to everything before he nods, moving to the other side of the bed and tossing the blankets aside. He removes his shoes and climbs in the bed, moving next to her. At first, he lays there stiffly, unsure of what he is supposed to do. Y/n rolls her eyes slightly and gathers her strength to flip over to him, cuddling up next to him and laying her head on his chest. “My hero,” she whispers, half sarcastically as her eyes flutter shut. “My Angel…” Castiel pulls her closer, once again resuming to stroke her hair softly. He whispers a phrase to her softly in Enochian, and she smiles contently. It was a phrase he said to her often, although he hadn’t spoken it in English ever. It was easier for him to say it in Enochian. In a way, it felt more intimate, a secret he could share with her alone, although she did not speak the language. He’d never taught her the phrase, she simply concluded on her own one day. It was a way for the former Angel to express his fondness without feeling as vulnerable and foreign, and it just felt right. The words I love you simply didn’t seem to express his feelings enough. Y/n sighs happily.

“I’m glad you got me out of the hospital, Castiel.” She whispers. “I wanted to be here, at the bunker- with you, and Sam and Dean…” her voice trails off, and he nods.

“I’m sorry for letting them take you, y/n. When the noisy car approached, I did not know what they wanted.” He says solemnly. Y/n giggles lightly, and tilts her head up, placing a kiss on his jaw.

“Noisy car?” She repeats her lips twitching in amusement. Castiel glances down at her.

“Yes. The noisy, big red truck with the flashing lights.” Y/n’s giggle brings a smile to Castiel’s face, and she buries her face in his chest.

“Castiel, its called an ambulance.”

“I know what it is called, y/n.”

“Then…then why’d you…”

“I wanted to hear your laugh,” he whispers. “I missed it.” Y/n blushes and rolls her eyes slightly at the former angel’s sentiment.

“Whatever, you dork.”

Castiel tilts her head up and kisses her sweetly. “I’m your dork though, right?” He whispers. “Even if I may not be an Angel?” Y/n nods.

“Yes, Cas. You’ll always be mine, no matter what you are. I already told you this.” Castiel smiles.

“I wanted to hear it…again, y/n. I…thank you.” She smiles gently.

“I love you, Cas.” Castiel’s heart pounds wildly in his chest, and his eyes light up.

“Elasa biab en tofagilo.”

Y/n blushes slightly, returning his sentiment with another kiss, this one longer, and filled with more longing than before. “Thank you,” she says, breaking the kiss and smiling up at him. “For everything, thank you.” Castiel stares down at her, unsure.

“Why are you thanking me? For loving you?” She smiles.

“No, you feathered idiot. For snuggling with me.” Castiel’s lips twitch up into a smile.

“I should be the one thanking you, y/n. I enjoy holding you.” He brushes her hair back and kisses her forehead. “I just want you to rest, and get better, y/n.” She smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

“I will if you promise me to stop saying you’re useless.”

Castiel grins, and nods. “I have been told I’m good for talking to,” he murmurs. “And cuddling, apparently.” Y/n nods.

“Yeah, Castiel. Angel or not, you’re one warm guy- and you give nice hugs. So, yes. That’s something no one can ever take away from you.” Castiel smiles proudly and kisses y/n.

“You’re the most beautiful being in all of existence,” he whispers. “I’m beyond lucky that you chose me, y/n/n.” She rolls her eyes, once more a hot blush spreads across her cheeks.

“Whatever, dork.”

“Nerd.” Castiel chirps.

“Geek.” Y/n counters. Castiel simply smiles, and concedes, pressing another soft kiss to her forehead, and once again whispering the phrase to her before sending her to sleep:

“Elasa biab en tofagilo.”


End file.
